An Unexpected love
by Twistedmemories
Summary: When the gang finds a young women on the verge of death she leaves them with a jewel that grants wishes and her newborn babies. How will the gang survive with the twins. Not to mention they still need to find the rest of the jewel shards and defeat Naraku
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected love

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However I do in my dreams lol.

"Geez. Would you guys stop complaining. There's a hot spring coming up soon." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he looked at his friends. They all looked exhausted. That was some battle they had. In the end it was worth it they had another jewel shard to add to the collection. The gang couldn't wait to take a dip in the hot springs which was located near the upcoming village. Just then Inuyasha heard a baby cry. It sounded pretty close by. "Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked his friends. "It sounds like a baby crying." Shippo said from Kagome's bike basket. "Where's it coming from?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha pointed to where the woods stood. The cries were getting stronger and the sun would set in a few hours. The gang raced toward the cries. There they saw a young woman in a red kimono laying on the ground. She had dark blue hair and chocolate eyes. She was barely breathing. At her sides we're two newborn babies wrapped in sheets. "Please help my babies." the woman said in almost a whisper. The gang gathered around the woman and her babies who had stopped crying once they sensed they weren't alone. It was then that Kagome noticed her kimono was white not red. It was soaked in blood.

"What happened?" Kagome asked the woman. "I was attacked by a demon named Naraku... He wanted my necklace, but I wouldn't let him have it... He wanted to kill me and my babies just to get it..." the woman struggled to say. Inuyasha pitied the poor woman. She reminded him of his mother. When she mentioned Naraku the anger fared within him. "What kind of necklace is it?" Inuyasha asked the woman. He could hear her heart beat fading. "There's a special jewel on my necklace... It grants the wishes of the wearer..." she said. She gazed over at Inuyasha and thought 'He's a half-demon' .

"Your wounds must be so deep. Your kimono is soaked in blood. We must hurry and tend to your wounds." Kagome said worried. "Please do not worry about me... I don't have much time left... Please promise me that you'll look after my babies..." The woman said while holding her children close to her staining the sheets with blood. "Can't you use the jewel to save yourself ?" Kagome said softly. " I can not use the jewel to save myself from death... There is no escaping death... In the end everyone must die... As my husband died protecting myself and our children... Can you all just promise to look after my little ones.." The woman said slowly with the pain of her wounds growing worse.

"We promise." Sango said as she started to cry. 'This is so horrible.' Kagome thought. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha looked at the young woman with sad faces. " I know that you are all good people and that you will treat my children as if they were your own... Which they will be... I just want you to tell them their mommy and daddy loved them very much... If they wish to know our names say they were Yuka and Riku... Oh and Please take my necklace and keep it safe for many demons will be after it...Before I forget." The Yuka said as she slowly unwrapped the blankets around her children's small heads.

As she did this everyone was able to see the tiny infants had light blue hair and tiny doggy ears pressed flat on their heads. "They also have tails... Their father was a Dog demon... As I can see you're a half-demon...So you'll understand better than anyone...please take them and leave me to die," Yuka said while handing her children and her necklace to both Sango and Kagome. "We can't just leave you here," Inuyasha said to the woman who had closed her eyes.

Inuyasha knew she was close to death. It was only a matter of minutes or maybe even hours. "Please just take my babies...I do not wish for them to be here when I die... name them what ever you wish to name them..Just leave me here and do not return... It is all I wish for," Yuka said while taking one last look at her babies who had drifted off to sleep in both Kagome's and Sango's arms.

Hey! Hope you liked this first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However I do own the twins and later characters.

Sorry for the long wait and thank you for the reviews.

An Unexpected Love

Chapter 2

Yuka watched as they walked off into the distance. 'Goodbye my little ones. I hope you live a happy life.' Yuka thought. She was leaning against a tree with red leaves when she gave her last breath.

The gang had set up camp by the hot spring they had found near an empty village. The babies were sound asleep on Kagome's sleeping bag. "We're going to the to take a dip in the hot springs now," Kagome said to both Miroku and Inuyasha. "Feh. Just take those brats with you," Inuyasha said while crossing his arms. "Their sleeping Inuyasha. Can't you look after them," Kagome said rather loudly. "They shouldn't be here anyway. First thing we're doing is dropping them off.," Inuyahsa said back. "We promised Yuka we would take care of them. Inuyasha, how can you be so heartless. They have no one now.," Kagome said while tears started to roll down her cheeks as she watched the newborns sleep.

Inuyasha's face soften a bit as he said," Fine Miroku and and I will watch them now go." Inuyasha sat down next to the twins and so did Miroku. Kagome and Sango quickly walked to the hot springs. "Inuyasha. How do you think we will be able to take care of them," Miroku asked. "Feh. We'll manage somehow. It'll teach you a lesson about asking girls to bear your children all the time," Inuyasha replied back.

Meanwhile Kagome, Shippo, and Sango were relaxing in the hot spring when Sango spoke. "Kagome what do you think of this whole situation?" Sango said while running her fingers through her hair. "Well, I'm not really sure what to think. I mean those poor babies." Kagome said while grabbing some rose scented shampoo. "I think it's pretty cool. I can have someone to play with now," Shippo said happily. Kagome smiled at Shippo and said ,"The babies are still to small to play with yet, but you can hold them." "Can I really Kagome," Shippo asked with excitment. He had never held a baby before. "Sure Shippo.," Kagome said happily.

Meanwhile the twins started to stir from their slumber. The tiny female infant opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's face. Not used to Inuyasha she started to tear up and was about to cry when Kagome came. "Inuyasha your too close to her. You'll make her cry," Kagome said pushing Inuyasha out of the way to pick up the little girl. "Feh. How was I suppossed to know," Inuyasha mumbled angerly turning his back away from Kagome. "Awww. Your so cute," Sango said leaning over Kagome's shoulder. Shippo watched the little girl with fasination. The little boy continued to sleep while everyone made a fuss over his sister. "Isn't she. Look at her tiny doggy ears. So cute," Kagome said while touching the little girl's ears.

"Can I hold her Kagome," Shippo asked sweetly. "Sure. Just be careful Shippo. Be sure to support her head," Kagome said while placing the tiny infant in Shippo's arms. She was almost bigger than he was. She wacthed Shippo and reached for his hair and gave it a tug. "Owww," Shippo yelled almost dropping the poor infant. "Here Kagome. I'm sorry," Shippo said handing the infant back to Kagome. "It's okay Shippo," Kagome said making sure the little girl was fine.

Inuyasha watched Kagome and the little girl closely. 'She looks at her with such love. You would think that really was her baby. She would make a great mother. Feh. What am I thinking' Inuyasha thought to himself. "If she's this cute now. I'm sure she'll be beautiful when she's older. I'm sure she'll have many boyfriends," Miroku said while holding the girl's tiny clawed hand. "Well, if that's true. I'll have to teach her to defend herself from lecthers like you," Sango said.

"So, it's decided we'll keep the babies with us," Kagome said while looking at her friends. "Yes. It will be challenging though taking care of infants while searching for the jewels, and then there's also Naraku and his minions to worry about. I'm sure we'll be able to deal with it somehow," Miroku said while sitting down. "I agree. It won't be easy, but we'll try." Sango said. "Well, I have to go to my time tomorrow to get some things for the babies. I'm not sure how my mom would react, but I could use her help as well." Kagome said laying down. Kagome placed the little girl where she had been and everyone slowly drifted off to sleep. Everyone except Inuyasha that is.

Well, that's it for now. This is just the beginning it'll get better soon.


End file.
